oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Cooks' Guild
The Cooks' Guild (also known as the Cooking Guild or the Chefs' Guild) is a three-storey windmill that is just west of Varrock, with a tiny wheat field behind it. Players can use a Skills necklace to teleport just outside its entrance. The guild is marked on the world map with a Cookery shop icon ( ), a Windmill icon ( ), a Water source icon ( ), and a Bank icon ( ), with a Cooking range icon ( ), and a Dairy churn icon ( ) located on the . At one point, it was also marked with a brewery icon, despite the fact that no brewery has ever existed here. Jagex removed this some time later. To enter the guild, players need a Cooking level of 32 and must be wearing a Chef's hat. However, high-levelled players can enter freely after completing the hard section of the Varrock Tasks, and players with a Cooking level of 99 may enter the guild wearing their Cooking cape. Exterior The style of the Cooks' Guild is that of much of Varrock - Tudor style with timber frames. The structure is based around a windmill, which is essential for making flour, a key ingredient to any good recipe such as bread and cake. The guild is spread over three floors with a range at the first floor and the hopper controls at the second floor. There is also a small wheat field right behind the Cooks' Guild, which saves much time. Before, chefs would have to run down to the Champions' Guild and use the wheat field near there. Also near there is the Grand Exchange which could be used as a banking place and a place to sell your food and still have inventory space. Ground floor On the , players will find the Head Chef, Romily Weaklax's pie stall, a sink, a flour bin, and a table with a Chocolate bar on it. The Head Chef stops players who do not meet the requirements to enter the guild. If a player has 99 Cooking, he will sell him or her the Cooking Cape of Accomplishment for 99,000 coins if he or she is also a member. To the right, there is a small room with a bank and a range. This room was introduced with the Varrock Tasks on 10 September 2007[http://news.runescape.com/newsitem.ws?id=906 "Tasks - Varrock", RuneScape news archive - 2008-09-10]. Only players who have completed the hard tasks of the Varrock Tasks may use the room. When on a Free-to-Play world, if a player tries to enter the small room, the Head Chef will say: "The bank's closed. You just can't get the staff these days." Romily Weaklax will sell players a pie book and a large assortment of pies. He also can give them a certain amount of pies to bake, and can give a small reward for doing so. First floor useful for making Apple pies.]] The contains two ranges and tables with Pie dishes, Cake tins, Bowls, and two Cooking apples. The millstones grind flour to be sent down the chute from the second floor. There is also a dairy churn here, which is the closest churn to a bank if the player has Varrock Armour 3. This floor is also very convenient for making Apple pies, as all of the materials are close by. Second floor The is the highest in the guild. It contains a hopper, into which players can put Grain (found in a field north of the guild) to make flour. There are respawns on the tables for Grapes, an Empty pot, a Cooking apple, and a Jug. This floor is mainly used to make flour, but is also popular with wine makers, as everything needed to make wine is available nearby. Trivia *The Cooks' Guild is one of the best locations for training Cooking, all the way to 99, for players who have access to the bank on the ground floor. There is a range just a few spaces from the bankers. *After entering the Cooks' Guild, players may remove their Chef's hat if they want to. *At one point, the bank on the ground floor was available to Non-members, but this was soon changed. Now the bank is only available to Members, as the Varrock Tasks are Members-only. *The Cooks' Guild previously required 40 Cooking level to enter. *Due to the update to achievement diaries, players who have completed the Varrock Tasks hard tasks no longer have to wear the armour in order to enter the guild. *If you have completed the Varrock hard tasks, you may access the Cooks' guild without a Chef's hat. *If you have completed the Varrock hard tasks, you may access the bank inside the Cooks' Guild. *If you have completed the Varrock hard tasks, while entering the Cooks' Guild the Head Chef will say: "My word! A master explorer of Varrock! Come in, come in! You are more than welcome in here, my friend!" instead of the usual. *The Cooks' Guild is considered as the easiest guild, since you only need level 32 and Cooking is considered easy to level up, making it possibly the easiest milestone of all of RuneScape. *The Cooks' Guild was released on 17 March 2001 making it the first guild ever released. *The wheat field just outside of the Cooks' Guild has the shape of a Chef's Hat. *Though officially the "Cooks' Guild", it is referred to in-game as the "Cooking Guild.") (See image above.) *Although the guild's name is "Cook's Guild", in the cooking guide it says "Chef's Guild" *If a player has both level 99 in Cooking and has completed the Varrock hard tasks, the Head Chef will greet them as an explorer of Varrock even if the player wears their skillcape, despite the fact that cooking would be considered 'better' by the guild. *Also the 2011 Thanksgiving event is located just south of it. References fi:Cooking guild no:Cooks' Guild es:Cooking guild nl:Cooks' Guild Category:Cooking Category:Guilds Category:Varrock